


Tell Me

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Cold Weather, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden finds Bastion sitting alone outside on a very cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

All Bastion wanted was to be able to go back to his first year at Duel Academy. Back then, Bastion never got ignored, he had friends who cared for him, and he didn’t feel much like he was invisible to those around him. What was the point in living when nobody would notice if you were gone…?

Crap, he was having those thoughts again. “I need to get outside for a while…” Bastion stood up from his desk and shut his textbook closed. Sighing, he picked his Ra Yellow jacket up from the back of his chair and pulled it on over his green sweater. It had been rather cold lately, and he didn’t want to catch pneumonia. But maybe, if he stayed outside too long in the cold… “Why do I keep thinking like this?”

He opened his room door to see the deserted hallways of the Ra Yellow dormitories. It was Saturday night, so everyone was off doing things with their friends. Bastion, however, hadn’t been asked to do anything with anyone, and any texts he sent to his so called friends had been ignored. So, he was left alone, once again. He should’ve been used to it by now, but he just couldn’t bring himself to accept that this was how his friends treated him.

The British duelist walked until he reached the door leading to outside. He opened it and stepped out into the cold evening air. He shivered slightly, it was colder than any other night had been this year. Bastion walked slowly and casually to sit over near a large tree. Even if he was cold and lonely, the Ra had to admit the stars looked beautiful tonight. He even felt himself smiling a little when he looked up at the multiple constellations. Naming them in his head sort of helped keep his mind off his sadness.

Bastion watched the sky until he heard a rustling in the trees across from him. He looked up to see Jaden Yuki, taking a walk past the Ra Yellow dorms. Despite how he had been ignored by the other boy, Bastion couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jaden. The Slifer and the Ra had been so close the previous year, playing baseball, painting dorm rooms, sleeping in the same bed… these memories were so fond to Bastion. Thinking about them made him happy in a way, but also sad for the friendship he missed.

The cold, night air got to Bastion a little, and he coughed. The sudden noise caused Jaden to look over at him, smiling at the Ra boy. “Hey there, buddy!” the brunette said cheerfully, making his way over to Bastion. “It’s not good to be sittin’ out here in the cold, you’ll get sick!”

“I am aware of the dangers, Jaden.” Bastion looked up at Jaden, who was standing in front of him. “I just didn’t want to be cooped up inside by myself all night.”

“What are you doing all alone? Why aren’t you hanging out with some friends or something?” Jaden asked, sounding completely innocent, like he had no idea that he was part of the reason that Bastion was all alone.

“No one has any time for me, apparently.” Bastion explained, as Jaden sat down next to him. “I never got asked by anyone to do anything, and all my texts got ignored.”

“You should’ve texted me, dude, we could’ve got our game on or something?” Jaden suggested. Oh, if only he knew.

“Jaden… I did text you. Multiple times, in fact, but I never got an answer.”

The brunette scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his smile looking nervous. “Ahah, maybe I let my phone go flat…”

“Did everyone let their phone go flat? Are everyone’s phones constantly flat?” Bastion was beginning to sound a little angry. “Or do I mean nothing to you people? Does our friendship mean nothing, or did nobody ever care?”

“Um, Bastion? You okay?”

“No, I am not okay! Everyone has been ignoring me, forgetting me, cutting in when I try to speak. I’ve tried my best to be nice to everyone, but it doesn’t even matter! I could say whatever I wanted and no one would know, because nobody sees or hears me!”

Jaden stared at Bastion, wide eyed, as the taller boy continued venting. He had never realised Bastion felt like this! Had he been ignoring his friend and making him feel like this?

“And you know, Jaden, of all people, I didn’t think you would treat me like this. I considered you my best friend, and we were so close last year! We played baseball, we painted together, we duelled… we even slept in the same bed! I fell in love with you, and now you’ve just forgotten about me!”

That last statement hit Jaden like a punch to the stomach, and just made him feel even worse. “C-crap, Bastion, I didn’t realise you felt that way about me… I didn’t realise you felt any of this!”

“It’s not like it matters how I feel. I’m sure you have something better to do than hang out with the invisible man. Go and hang out with someone you care about.” Bastion turned away from Jaden, his face burning pink from both anger and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he’d confessed his love to Jaden, and in such an angry way! He hated getting mad, and now he’d done it to the one he loved. But he just couldn’t help it. All those feelings needed to come out.

“I am hanging out with someone I care about.” Jaden said. “Bastion, listen. I’ve been a really shitty friend towards you, and I know that now. I’m sorry. I’m going to treat you better from now on. Much better.”

Jaden stood up and walked around to where Bastion had turned. When the Slifer looked at the Ra, he could see tears going down his cheeks and onto his yellow jacket, the salty water staining the fabric. “Bastion, look at me.” Bastion did so. “Don’t cry. I didn’t realise how you felt before, but now that I do, I can help you.”

Bastion shook his head, the tears still falling. “I don’t think you can help, Jaden. Do you really think you can make everyone see me again? Do you think you can make me no longer invisible?”

Jaden smirked. “I dunno about that, but I can make you feel better.”

“Hmm? What are you talking about Ja—” Bastion’s words were cut off by Jaden’s lips against his.


End file.
